Salted Wound
by KaitouLucifer
Summary: One-Shot - Take my hand and don't let go


**Salted Wound**

By Kaitou Lucifer

Veinticuatro horas, finalmente y después de tantas vivencias el día que se suponía seria el que definiría el resto de su vida y se catalogaría como el día más feliz de su vida estaba en puerta.

Todos los detalles ya habían sido revisados minuciosamente por petición de su querido padrino, aquel al que le debía tanto y por el que no dudaría en dar su vida si fuese necesario. Parecía irónico como luego de tantos contratiempos y bajo aquellas circunstancias aquello se tornara una realidad.

Una ilusión con la que ella tiempo atrás soñó, su mente vivaz la transporto entonces a aquel día en donde todo por lo que ella consideraba había luchado, finalmente parecía encaminarse hacia un rumbo que en aquel entonces pensaba era el correcto.

Luego de 5 años de noviazgo con su entonces amor colegial Kohaku Takeda, las cosas para Rin Asakura finalmente comenzaban a tomar sentido, ambos habían egresado de la prestigiosa Universidad de Harvard, una de la mejores sin duda, logrando superar con creces todas y cada una de las pruebas a las que sus profesores les sometieron.

Aquel día había estado lleno de alegría, risas y mucha emoción, las fotos no se habían hecho esperar y entre ellas Kohaku aparecía besándole con ternura, recordándole cuando así se lo permitió las promesas que él y la pelinegra se hicieron durante los arduos años de estudio.

Rin sonrió encantada pidiéndole entre risas que la bajase ya que un hombre algo mayor desde la distancia le observaba con orgullo y enternecido.

Inu Taisho permanecía a una distancia prudente desde la sombra de un árbol, evaluando los rasgos tan familiares que la joven resaltaba de sus progenitores, amigos queridos muy cercanos su familia, desde tiempo atrás y a los cuales en su lecho de muerte no dudo en juramentar que se encargaría y vería por el bienestar de su entonces pequeña hija.

Su muerte fue un golpe muy duro de superar, pero con la ayuda y el amor incondicional de su familia, Rin había logrado superar aquella difícil perdida que en su tierna infancia le robo su sonrisa. Su esposa había sido como una segunda madre para ella y aunque sabían perfectamente que no se compartía lazo de sangre alguno, Izayoi siempre se desvivió por brindarle su amor y protección incondicional logrando en numerosas ocasiones que hasta sus propios hijos le envidiaran.

Inu Taisho e Izayoi eran padres de dos jóvenes mayores a la niña, sus rasgos y físico eran muy especiales en la actualidad, esto debido a que la familia Taisho era reconocida por ser una de las más antiguas y con tradición en Japón, se rumoraba que sus ancestros habían sido guerreros de alta estirpe en la edad feudal y por tanto eran un tanto selectivos con quien mezclaban su línea de sangre, ya que aquellos rasgos eran heredados comúnmente sobre los varones.

Kohaku la coloco con cuidado nuevamente sobre el suelo y entonces sucedió algo que Rin jamás espero venir. No tan rápido –Mi hermosa Rin – musito el joven castaño inclinándose lo suficiente hasta que una de sus rodillas hizo contacto con el suelo – Este día quisiera que se marcara como el principio de nuestra vida juntos…

La pelinegra coloco ambas manos sobre su rostro en un claro gesto de sorpresa – Kohaku…-musito incrédula.

–Todos estos años juntos me han confirmado lo que día con día hemos manifestado sentir el uno por el otro, y nada me haría más feliz si me concedieras el honor de convertirte en mi esposa. – señalo mirándole con infinita devoción.

Rin sentía como sus ojos le picaban y sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, los amigos habían quedado en shock al presenciar semejante propuesta, valla que el castaño finalmente había vencido sus temores iniciales y finalmente se había lanzado a formalizar su entonces noviazgo.

Michelle, una de sus amigas más cercanas grito emocionada el nombre de su amiga, seguida por el coreo y los vítores de sus otros compañeros, la joven pelinegra sonreía con sinceridad y entonces como única respuesta asintió sintiendo como su ahora prometido deslizaba la fina joya por su dedo anular.

–Te amo mi amor –musito Kohaku muy cerca de sus labios, apoderándose de ellos con ternura y felicidad.

Rin sentía que nada podría ser mejor que todo aquello, finalmente su vida y la de su amado habían tomado un rumbo más que estable y la idea entonces de mudarse ambos a Tokio no le pudo parecer más oportuna que antes.

Asombrado ante la muestra de afecto de los jóvenes, Inu Taisho sonrió acercándose mientras su ahijada rompía el enlace con su prometido y lo abrazaba con euforia gritándole lo feliz que era y lo mucho que le quería.

–Yo también estoy feliz por ti princesa mía –musito en un caluroso abrazo el peli plata, observando como su niña de vivaces ojos y sonrisa encantadora se había transformado con el paso de los años en una hermosa mujer, Rin era la réplica exacta de su madre cuando está aún vivía.

–Los extraño tanto " _nino_ "…-musito con la voz acongojada y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos –me han hecho mucha falta todos estos años y aunque los tengo a ustedes – sonrió, abrazándose más al peli plata –no hay un solo día en el que no les recuerde…-musito.

Inu Taisho la abrazo protectoramente, acariciando su sedosa melena a manera de consuelo – Estoy seguro de que ellos no podrían estar más orgullosos de lo que has logrado a través de todos estos años querida –puntualizo, separándose solo lo necesario –Jamás lo dudes.

Rin sonrió dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran y entonces lo abrazo efusivamente –Me alegra tanto que vinieras! –musito con ternura –pero cuando llegaste?!Porque no me avisaste!

El hombre mayor rio por lo bajo, separándose lo necesario – Llegamos hace algunas horas…y si no te avisamos fue porque queríamos darte una sorpresa.

Rin abrió sus ojos a mas no poder entendiendo sus palabras – Queríamos!? – pregunto nuevamente con emoción en sus palabras ante lo que aquella frase significaba.

–Si mi querida niña – musito otra voz muy familiar desde muy cerca.

Rin giro su rostro bruscamente, mirando impactada a la persona frente a ella.

– _Nina_! – grito emocionada, mientras Izayoi le miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y le extendía los brazos para recibirla con ansiedad.

–Mi dulce niña – sollozo Izayoi abrazándola con ternura y amor, sintiendo como Rin temblaba en sus brazos y le repetía cuanto le había extrañado y lo mucho que la quería.

Izayoi miraba emocionada a su ahijada grabando en su memoria cada detalle de aquel día, Rin sabia que todos en la familia habían resentido bastante su partida luego de que ella misma les informara sobre su decisión de irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos, su ausencia sumada a la de los dos jóvenes mayores no solo había dejado a la mansión sumida en tristeza y soledad sino que poco a poco había robado cualquier rastro de alegría en sus tutores.

Y aunque en sus cartas y emails al final siempre le confirmaran ambos que se encontraban perfectamente bien de salud y se despedían de ella deseándole siempre lo mejor, ella sabia que aquellas frases estaban impregnadas de un sentimiento de ansiedad por lo mucho que le extrañaban y amaban, ella sentía la tristeza y añoranza en sus palabras lamentándose ella misma por ser la causante de aquel dolor.

–Mi pequeña – sollozo nuevamente Izayoi, limpiando sus lágrimas – Ya no llores más –musito suplicante, controlando las suyas.

Rin también le limpio las suyas sabiendo lo que ambas habían sufrido lejos la una de la otra –No " _nina_ " –sonrió enternecida la pelinegra –estas lagrimas son de alegría, porque finalmente estaremos nuevamente juntas –enuncio al tiempo en que le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante a su padrino.

Rin cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima traviesa recorría su mejilla, entreabrió sus ojos nuevamente detallando entonces la agenda que descansaba sobre su escritorio de madera, hojeando distraída su contenido hasta detenerse sobre una fecha marcada con diferentes tonos de color.

El viaje de regreso a Japón había sido tortuosamente largo, y sentía que ya no podía esperar más en su asiento, ya que luego de 3 arduos días de almacenamiento, empaque y ayuda mágica de sus padrinos para organizar y guardar todas sus cosas por fin viajaba junto a ellos lista para enfrentarse a sus nuevas responsabilidades ahora como heredera y socia de una de las empresas más importantes en Tokio.

Ya en la mansión, Rin no paro de abrazar y saludar a cada uno de los que le recibían, la joven irradiaba emoción y una felicidad incontenible que los presentes fácilmente podían constatar. Inu Taisho e Izayoi le observaban con orgullo y adoración mientras los demás confirmaban como no solo había conservado su encantadora personalidad a través de los años sino que ahora también había logrado convertirse en una mujer realmente extraordinaria y de una belleza sin igual.

Dos pares de ojos ámbar la esperaban al final de su recorrido, el primero bajo un porte intimidante y serio que desbordaba superioridad mientras el segundo era todo lo contrario conservando una actitud socarrona y magnánima.

Rin grito entusiasmada abrazando al primero de sus "primos", mientras este la alzaba gritándole el sobrenombre que usaba cuando eran pequeños -"bienvenida enana". La pelinegra no paraba de reír ante la astucia del joven albino –Inuyasha!

El otro albino por su parte conservaba su semblante estoico a un lado de ellos, rolando sus ojos en señal de fastidio y negando irremediablemente ante la actitud poco seria de su hermano.

–Oh Inuyasha! Me da tanto gusto volver a verte – exclamo Rin con el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones –pero mira nada más como has crecido! –exclamo observando en lo que su primo de juegos de la infancia se había convertido – Y tienes novia! – grito sin reparos, logrando avergonzar al menor de los Taisho.

–Silencio mocosa revoltosa! –exclamo el aludido sonrojado mientras los demás presentes estallaban en carcajadas.

Rin solo le sonrió ignorando su rabieta mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra junto a él y le saludaba, felicitándola por su mal gusto y le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo, ganándose irremediable el corazón de su cuñada. Kagome trato de no reírse pero fue inevitable, la personalidad de Rin era justamente lo que Inuyasha le había contado.

Luego de las presentaciones, Rin se ladeo observando con alegría y ternura al último miembro de la familia que le esperaba. Sesshomaru por su parte le devolvía su fría mirada esperando su acostumbrada reacción y misma que no se hizo esperar.

La pelinegra lo abrazo con cariño olvidando lo escéptico que era Sesshomaru para las demostraciones de afecto – Hola Sesshomaru, te extrañe mucho –susurro Rin con sinceridad separándose de el para observarle, pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

El albino mayor también había cambiado bastante, el hombre era condenadamente más alto que Inuyasha, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su otro primo pero sus rasgos varoniles se acentuaban más reflejando en estos gallardía y majestuosidad, parecía un ángel. Un ángel bastante atractivo a su parecer.

Y con este último pensamiento sus mejillas se encendieron recordándole que no estaba sola –También tienes novia! –exclamo instantáneamente para ahuyentar aquellos extraños pensamientos, logrando sacarle al aludido aquel acostumbrado gesto ante la ausencia de sus palabras.

A diferencia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru solo bufo con indiferencia negándose a presentar a la joven que le acompañaba, pero Rin ya lo conocía y sabiendo del hermetismo de su primo mayor, ella misma se adelantó a saludarla.

Inu Taisho e Izayoi se acercaron seguidos de cerca por Kohaku y cuando las presentaciones terminaron fue el turno de la misma Rin de presentar al joven que le acompañaba, dejando a más de la mitad de los presentes como estatuas de piedra ya que nadie esperaba aquella noticia, pero aun así la felicitaron y les desearon a ambos lo mejor.

Un risita traviesa escapo de sus labios negando con diversión ante tal recuerdo mientras volvía a hojear su agenda llena de apuntes sin finalizar, fechas de citas con socios importantes y también de incontables post it de numerosos colores ya que recordaba que el tiempo no le alcanzaba lo suficiente y siempre terminaba aplazando o reprogramando sus pendientes para el siguiente día, la razón…sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Habían transcurrido poco más de 3 meses desde su llegada y día con día se esmeraba por realizar su trabajo con eficacia y esmero, su padrino luego de una atosigante junta con los accionistas finalmente había anunciado algo que pocos esperaban venir, su retiro de Shikon Enterprises. Era el momento de pasar su legado y por ende presentar a Rin ahora como la socia activa y permanente que no fue después de la muerte de sus padres, dejando pasmados no solo a ellos sino también a su primogénito, CEO actual de su compañía.

La noticia del retiro de Inu Taisho de Shikon Enterprises entristeció a muchos ya que el magnate se había ganado no solo el respeto de todos sus colaboradores sino también su simpatía y corazón. Ahora muchos temían por su suerte y futuro, ya que su primogénito a pesar de haber demostrado innumerables veces tener la capacidad suficiente para dirigir una empresa de semejante calibre, carecía de lo que también un buen líder necesitaba tener y eso era sin lugar a dudas la capacidad de autoconocimiento.

Rin se vio pronto sumergida en aquel mundo de reuniones y juntas que terminaban hasta altas horas de la noche y francamente ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había llamado a Kohaku de último minuto disculpándose por no poder asistir nuevamente al evento o a la cita que el castaño previamente había preparado para ambos.

Aquello sin dudas fue creando una brecha entre ambos y en algunas ocasiones terminaba por dispararse catastróficamente hacia una discusión que no tenía un buen final. Rin sabía que la mayoría de las veces aquellos malentendidos eran responsabilidad suya, pero tampoco era culpa suya el que Sesshomaru decidiera pautar de último momento aquellas juntas con los accionistas precisamente cuando se avecinaba alguna fecha importante para la pareja.

Y fue finalmente en una de esas juntas en la que Rin perdió la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos, acababa de terminar una llamada de " _disculpa_ " con su prometido y ahora no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y apretar sus puños inconforme y en completo desacuerdo, escuchando las exigentes demandas que venían de su entonces presidente.

Aquellas últimas semanas no habían tenido descanso, incluso habían tenido que trabajar durante sus días de descanso, su departamento estaba al día y había realizado un excelente trabajo de eso no había duda alguna! y como directora general del área fiscal y legal no consideraba justo el trato que recibía por parte de su jefe inmediato.

–Disculpe Sr. Presidente pero lo que usted solicita no tiene validez ni razón de ser –exclamo contrariada y a la defensiva, que rayos pretendía Sesshomaru con su actitud hostigante y altanera, Atemorizarla? Hacer que desistiera y se rindiera fácilmente, Oh! Es que no la conocía si eso era lo que tramaba.

Para nadie era un secreto que a quien menos le había caído en gracia la noticia de su nombramiento y encima puesto executivo dentro de la empresa no era otro más que a Sesshomaru. El albino no solo fue el primero en protestar en su contra alegando la clase de experiencia que se necesitaba para un puesto de semejante calibre.

Sesshomaru afilo su mirada atemorizante ante su atrevimiento, nadie… absolutamente nadie le había cuestionado sus decisiones y si aquella mocosa creía que se saldría con la suya habría que verlo –La penalización en los contratos no ha sido bien estipulada o es que acaso debo recordarle lo que su departamento ocasiono hace algunos meses en los tratados de Kioto, Asakura? –musito con voz mordaz sin evitar el exteriorizar su enojo.

Rin sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, aquel hombre era insufrible y encima jamás olvidaba – Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Sr. Taisho –respondió automáticamente y usando el mismo tono de voz empleado por el –El tratado estuvo escrito a la altura y bajo los términos y condiciones de Shikon Enterprises, aun y cuando su reglamentación pudo haber sido entregada a nosotros para su redacción con muchísima más anticipación de la que se tuvo, para evitar algún tipo de catástrofe como usted lo menciona.

Los presentes tragaron grueso, la mirada de Sesshomaru despedía veneno puro y Rin sabía que su indirecta no podía haber sido más directa, el tratado con Kioto que meses atrás les había causado tantos problemas no había sido más que un descuido del mismo Sesshomaru en un afán por querer controlar todo. El albino no había querido ceder su postura y recurrir a ella en su momento, aquel tratado estaba por perderse y queriendo demostrarse así mismo su poder y autocontrol se aventuró en un mar desconocido que de muy mala gana le enseño lo peligrosa e imprudente que había sido su decisión.

La joven recordaba claramente las horas extras que su departamento sufrió ante las negociaciones cuando aquello brinco sus murallas –Las capitulaciones se han corregido incontables veces sí, pero de igual manera nuestra directiva debería estar consciente del porque –señalo la pelinegra, continuando con su explicaciones, aquello para Sesshomaru era como una cucharada de su propia medicina, una que no estaba dispuesto a tragar.

–Y las penalizaciones? Nuestros últimos contratos han costado más de lo permitido –antepuso irguiendo su perfil amenazante desde su lugar –Tiene idea de la clase de concesiones que estamos otorgando y a que costo para la empresa? –ataco Sesshomaru nuevamente y Rin entonces comprendió que aquello era una declaración abierta de guerra.

–Eso podría ser un tema de interés en común para todos si usted lo compartiera apropiadamente con cada uno de nosotros –puntualizado a la defensiva – No lo cree? –inquirió con mordacidad.

Y entonces ya no estuvo tan segura de haber contestado con aquellas palabras ya que algunos suspiros de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar ante su evidente falta de respeto y osadía –Nuestro departamento cumple con cabalidad su función, aunque muchos parecen malinterpretarla ya que debemos arreglar el desastre cuando en el mejor de los casos este pudo haberse fácilmente evitado –puntualizo haciendo un descarado énfasis en sus dedos.

Un risa macabra se asomó por los labios de Sesshomaru y entonces todos temieron lo peor –La junta termina sino existe algún otro comentario informativo incoherente de su parte –musito fríamente el magnate levantándose de su lugar mientras los demás le imitaban dejando a una iracunda Rin sembrada sobre su lugar –Es todo entonces –puntualizo Sesshomaru retirándose hacia su oficina.

Como se atrevía!? Es que acaso siempre se saldría con la suya! O no! No señor!

Durante esas ultimas semanas no solo había tenido que lidiar con su trabajo y el de sus compañeros, sino también con el temperamento de su prometido, su relación estaba pasando por una etapa no precisamente sana y si encima le sumaba las constantes peleas podría decirse que se estaba yendo por el caño.

Y todo era culpa de él!

Abrió la puerta impulsada por el coraje y entonces lo enfrento – Quien rayos te crees que eres Sesshomaru! –Reclamo Rin sin reparo alguno –He tolerado muchas cosas tuyas por respeto y posición pero esto simplemente rebaso!

Sesshomaru le observo enarcando una ceja, aparentemente molesto por su intromisión.

–No recuerdo haberte mandado llamar –espeto el albino desde su cómoda silla forrada en piel.

–No me vengas con estupideces! –advirtió la pelinegra convertida en una fiera, mientras la entonces asistente de Sesshomaru cerraba inmediatamente las puertas sabiendo de antemano la clase de discusión que se avecinaba.

Sesshomaru se levantó de su lugar como león enjaulado y como de costumbre comenzó una acalorada discusión que terminaría hasta altas horas de la noche, solo que a diferencia de las veces anteriores Rin no estaba dispuesta a ceder, ya estaba hastiada con la actitud chocante de su primo y fuesen familia o no, no tenía derecho de tratarla así.

Parecía haberse ensañado con ella y la razón la desconocía, siempre que se topaban su antipatía salía a flote y sentía que de algún modo desquitaba alguna clase de frustración con ella. Y que decir cuando estaban en la mansión, las comidas familiares se habían reducido dado que la brecha entre ambos continuaba aun fuera del horario laboral, Sesshomaru parecía odiarla a todas horas! No podía creer que todo aquello se debiera a un maldito puesto de trabajo.

Los celulares de ambos sonaban constantemente mientras la acalorada discusión continuaba sin que ninguno de los dos atendiera, hasta que el ruido de la puerta pareció frenarlos –Largo! – ladro Sesshomaru con voz atemorizante a quien quiera que fuese a interrumpirlos.

–Disculpe Sr. Taisho –anuncio su asistente al otro lado de la puerta –Solo venia a anunciarle que me retiro y quería preguntarle si no se le ofrecía algo más a usted o a la señorita –solicito la joven mostrando un semblante atemorizado y sumiso.

El celular de Rin sonó nuevamente en ese momento y hastiada de la situación contesto molesta a su interlocutor.

Sesshomaru suspiro con fastidio colocando dos dedos sobre su ceño fruncido, su paciencia había rebasado el límite y Rin no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Ante su silencio la joven asintió tomando aquello como un no y se retiro inmediatamente colocando un letrero sobre uno de los mangos de las puerta que decía "No molestar ".

–Kohaku basta, no es el momento! –espeto Rin cansada del atosigamiento por parte del chico.

Una furia interna creció nuevamente en Sesshomaru al escucharle pronunciar ese nombre –Estoy ocupada y tengo otras prioridades –enuncio levantando la voz nuevamente comenzando definitivamente con otra más de sus discusiones.

El celular de Sesshomaru sonó nuevamente y entonces maldijo a Sara por lo bajo, maldita la hora en la que accedió a todo aquello, tomo el celular de su escritorio y lo estampo directo a la pared llamando irremediablemente la atención de Rin mientras del otro lado del teléfono Kohaku seguía reclamándole por su falta de atención.

Eso era todo, ya estaba harto. No quería escucharle decir nuevamente aquel asqueroso nombre, por alguna razón no lo toleraba, no…claro que sabía el por qué, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, no todavía.

–Debo colgar –anuncio Rin terminante viendo como Sesshomaru se volvía hacia ella y se acercaba amenazadoramente, pero Kohaku no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hasta ahí –Me importan un reverendo comino tus amenazas! –grito Rin colorada del coraje y entonces ya no alcanzo a escuchar la réplica de su prometido porque su celular salió disparado violentamente contra la pared volviéndose añicos.

–Pero qué?! Como te atreves!? Acaso estas demente!? Eres un! –pero Rin no termino, ya que de un tirón Sesshomaru la acerco bruscamente hacia su persona sin importarle si la lastimaba o no –Quien demonios te crees mocosa bocona para hablarme así –gruño imponente, dejando que su aliento a menta mezclado con su aroma varonil le embriagara.

Rin cerro sus ojos aturdida, aspirando aire con irregularidad y temblando como un conejito asustado, ninguno de los dos decía nada y entonces luego de un rato la pelinegra se permitió entreabrir sus ojos descubriendo que le tenía cerca, endemoniadamente cerca! Las mariposas en su estómago se dispararon traicionándola.

El aire que retenía en sus pulmones se fue liberando poco a poco acostumbrándose a la intimidante presencia del hombre frente a ella, ya no tenía caso negar lo que por tanto tiempo se obligo a ignorar. Durante aquellos últimos meses, había luchado frenéticamente contra un calorcito extraño que había comenzado a crecer en su interior cada vez que lo miraba o sentía su mirada abrasadora y penetrante sobre su persona y que decir de su proximidad, ni Kohaku lograba ponerla asi de nerviosa. Aquello distaba mucho de disgustarle y a juzgar por la reacción del albino parecía que aquel contacto no solo le desubicaba a ella.

Sesshomaru entrecerró su mirada, observándole de manera profunda y hechizante, ninguno pudo jactarse de decir al final "tú me besaste" porque el contacto se dio por parte de ambos, el albino cerro dominante el espacio restante entre ambos y la pelinegra por su parte no dudo en corresponderle presionando sus labios contra los suyos poco a poco dejándose llevar.

Sus suaves y carnosos labios sabían a melocotón y Sesshomaru apresando entonces su labio inferior con hambre se dijo que quería más, así que sin reparo alguno la empujo suavemente hasta topar ambos con la pulida superficie de madera que tenia la pared del fondo.

La demanda implícita en sus labios aumento y entonces las manos varoniles se apoderaron dominantes de las suyas elevándolas hasta situarlas sobre su cabeza, apegando su musculosa contextura lo suficiente para sentir su curvilínea figura amoldarse perfectamente a él.

Un gruñido profundo y gutural emergió con satisfacción del albino, deslizando suavemente sus manos a través de la suave tela del vestido de seda de la joven pelinegra, aferrándose posesivamente sobre sus caderas mientras sus labios ahora se desviaban devorando con especial ahínco aquella zona en su piel que durante varias semanas ansió probar.

Un jadeo involuntario escapo de sus labios, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba y la sangre en sus venas hormigueaba bullendo como volcán y coloreando sus mejillas, sus manos ahora libres acariciaron con ternura el rostro del joven frente a ella abandonándose, para que negar lo que ni con Kohaku jamás había sentido, le deseaba, por primera vez el deseo bullía en sus venas y el causante no era nadie más que Sesshomaru Taisho.

Una opresión en su vientre bajo llamo su atención, entreabriendo su mirada extasiada, aquello era una locura, sin embargo, no quería parar. No sabía que era aquello que la quemaba por dentro y ya no quería detenerse a pensarlo más.

Sesshomaru devoro sus labios nuevamente –Sujétate a mí –gruño entreabriendo su mirada dorada ardiente sobre ella, alzándola por los glúteos con imperiosa necesidad, apegándose a sus caderas mientras Rin sumisa y extasiada gemía involuntariamente al sentir su vigorosa hombría rozarle con mucho mayor cercanía.

El albino mordisqueaba su cuello con ansia, no podía ni quería parar. Todo de ella le incitaba a poseerla y lo haría, aquella noche finalmente el tormento que lo abatía noche tras noche terminaría.

Rin enrosco sus piernas con mayor fuerza sobre sus caderas sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espalda, sus labios mordisqueaban levemente el lóbulo derecho del albino mientras este avanzaba hacia el fondo de la habitación sin menguar en sus caricias, presionando un interruptor sobre una de las repisas para accesar a un elevador privado que era cubierto por un fondo falso sobre una de las fachadas de la pared principal.

Las hábiles manos del magnate abrieron con urgencia los broches del vestido que se situaban en su cuello, desnudándola y recorriendo fascinado su tersa piel hasta descubrir el valle de sus senos en el proceso.

Rin escondió su rostro en su cuello jadeante, sus manos viajaron hacia los botones de su camisa de diseñador abriéndolos uno a uno, Sesshomaru gruño extasiado al sentir sus labios recorrer cada tramo de piel al descubierto, todo aquello era nuevo para él. Sus dedos de pianista terminaron de deslizarse por su espalda hasta finalmente reposar sobre sus glúteos, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo y embistiendo vigorosamente sobre su intimidad.

La pelinegra arqueo su espalda jadeante, sintiendo el frio del metal rozar su espalda desnuda y entonces lo vio en sus ojos justo cuando estos chocaron contra los suyos. Deseo, pasión y entrega.

El ascensor finalmente abrió sus puertas al pent-house que solo el usaba cuando se quedaba a trabajar hasta muy tarde y paso a paso las ropas de ambos fueron descartándose, urgidos por consumar aquello que les quemaba por dentro, Sesshomaru la recostó sobre la enorme cama dosel al fondo, retirando aquella ultima prenda que cubría su intimidad mientras el mismo hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Rin le observo jadeante y sonrojada desde su lugar, Sesshomaru se colocó suavemente sobre ella devorándola poco a poco, dejando que sus labios y lengua la consumieran, torturándola con caricias lentas y placenteras que subieron poco a poco hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos.

La espalda de la pelinegra se arqueo elevando involuntariamente sus caderas… invitándolo, seduciéndolo, ordenándole con suspiros ahogados que no se detuviera. Las manos del albino reptaron agiles por sobre su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos estrujando sus pezones al sentirlos erectos.

Rin aspiro profundamente sintiendo como Sesshomaru ahora succionaba uno de ellos acariciándolo con su lengua, la presión de su miembro en su entrada incremento y entonces mordió su labio inferior con frenesí entrando en ella lentamente.

La pelinegra jadeo con dolor y placer entremezclados, abriéndose poco a poco para el mientras Sesshomaru le observaba fascinado al encontrarse con aquella sorpresa, jamás espero convertirse en su primer amante. Y con aquel pensamiento en mente su yo interno reafirmo que sería el único.

–Mia –gruño extasiado el albino en su oído, mordiendo posesivamente el lóbulo de su oreja y adentrándose de una sola embestida por completo en ella, aferrando sus manos en sus caderas y glúteos.

Dos lagrimas traicioneras rodaron sobre las mejillas de la joven mientras sentía como los labios del joven se apoderaban de los suyos, reconfortándola con caricias para que se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Y aquello de verdad funciono ya que de un momento a otro, aquel calor abrazador comenzó a quemarlos lentamente cuando poco a poco Sesshomaru reanudo el vaivén de sus caderas.

La habitación pronto se vio inundada por los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, Rin mordía sus labios sintiéndose imposibilitada a contenerse mientras el albino continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella bajo un ritmo vertiginoso que les llenaba de sensaciones indescriptiblemente placenteras.

Los orbes dorados de Sesshomaru parecían arder y sentía como apenas podía contenerse al tenerle así de cerca, el magnetismo que irradiaban sus ojos la hechizo y en un acto inconsciente mordió sugestivamente su labio inferior con ternura.

Su corazón latía con rapidez y su mente era un caos, miles de mariposas se revolvían en su estomago mientras ambos respiraban del aliento del otro, el agarre en sus glúteos se intensifico sintiendo como este la levantaba sin dejar de moverse en su interior para colocarla sobre su regazo.

Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas y profundas dejando que el deseo y placer se adueñaran de su razón, sus brazos se aferraron a su espalda al igual que los de él, Sesshomaru besaba, lamia y mordía su cuello afirmándose cada vez más a ella, su mirada dorada se entreabrió observándole fascinado.

Rin jadeaba extasiada entreabriendo sus labios hinchados, moviéndose al compás de él. Sus cuerpos perlados ahora en sudor se movían en perfecta sincronía, le encantaba verla bajo aquel estado, su piel brillaba y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver más deseable que nunca, sus manos se afianzaron sobre sus caderas tocando fondo en ella y entonces la joven no lo soporto más.

Un gemido ahogado de profundo placer abandono sus labios, seguido por muchos otros aclamando el nombre de su dueño, embrujándolo, sacudiéndolo. Sesshomaru gruño sintiendo lo inevitable y tumbándola bruscamente sobre las sabanas incremento sus embestidas ahogando sus gemidos en la boca uno del otro abandonándose al clímax de su unión.

Ambos respiraban copiosamente, sin separarse de su enlace. Sesshomaru aún mantenía una de sus manos sobre su costado evitando recargar todo su peso en ella mientras la otra reposaba con suavidad sobre una de las caderas de la joven.

Rin aun no podía creer de lo que había sido capaz, y francamente no se arrepentía, su mirada parda se entreabrió encontrándose con una ambarina que refulgía en pasión, su respiración aun no se normalizaba y dudaba que lo hiciera pronto.

Sesshomaru la observaba profundamente, acomodándose solo lo necesario y sin salir aun de su interior. Una sola vez no sería suficiente, quería más sin embargo debía ser paciente, sus labios buscaron los de ella avivando nuevamente aquella llamarada, Rin jadeo sensualmente al sentir su vigorosa hombría endurecerse y moverse dentro, definitivamente solo era el inicio.

Rin acaricio sus labios con la punta de sus dedos evocando sus caricias, volviendo en sí de aquel instante en que Sesshomaru la hizo suya por primera vez. Fue por mucho, más de lo que imagino, apasionado, gentil y cuidadoso. Aquella noche definitivamente jamás se borraría de su memoria y corazón.

Un suspiro abatido abandono sus labios y entonces su razón le recordó que esos pensamientos deberían estar fuera de su mente desde el momento en que aquella burbuja se rompió y ambos tuvieron que volver a la realidad. O al menos así lo pensaba ella en esos momentos, ya que luego de aquella noche la joven afronto una realidad en la que jamás pensó estar, el sentimiento oculto que mantuvo durante semanas en su corazón y contra el cual lucho…floreció.

Y entonces la decisión que tomo meses atrás repico en su mente como nunca antes. Había hecho una promesa a su prometido y en un momento de debilidad le había traicionado. Como demonios lo vería a la cara ahora?, se cuestiono en aquel entonces.

La única razón por la cual Kohaku jamás volvió a intentar siquiera llevar su relación al siguiente nivel fue porque ella misma se lo solicito, quería reservar todo y conservarse hasta ese gran día. Sabía que tal vez era una costumbre tonta y por demás fuera de tiempo, pero si él la amaba respetaría su condición.

La pelinegra se levanto molesta de su lugar, observando desde la ventana el ajetreo del exterior. Un frio se estancó en su ser abatiendo su mente y corazón, pues había optado por el camino de la cobardía, una lagrima traicionera abandono sus ojos recordando la charla que tuvo con Kagome semanas atrás.

Kagome estaba estupefacta ante la confesión de su entonces mejor amiga y cuñada. Aunque sabía que Rin no compartía lazo sanguíneo alguno con los Taisho, Rin era considerada como la hija menor de la familia –Simplemente…no puedo creerlo…–confeso atónita la pelinegra.

Rin cubrió su rostro avergonzada –Créeme…es algo que yo tampoco sé cómo empezó y porque termino así…

Kagome sonrió con picardía y de manera compresiva –El cómo y porque lo entiendo –musito de repente llamando la atención de la joven –Sesshomaru comenzo a cambio desde que anunciaron su compromiso oficialmente en aquella fiesta, o es que no lo recuerdas?

Rin trato de hacer memoria y entonces a su mente vinieron los desplantes rudos y groseros que le hizo a Kohaku desde entonces, disfrutaba humillarlo frente a los presentes, haciéndolo sentir poca cosa –Si… pero en aquel entonces pensé que eso era algo natural en el…

–Mi cuñado es frio, calculador y por demás estoico Rin, pero si hay algo que los Taisho no saben enmascarar bien son lo celosos y posesivos que pueden ser –musito Kagome segura.

La pelinegra le miro con reproche –Y porque demonios no me dijiste nada en ese entonces!? –reclamo aun sin creerse ese cuento.

–Bueno…tenía que estar segura! –aclaro levanto las manos en actitud defensiva –Tenia mis dudas y…además…yo no me entere hasta después que a ti no te era tan indiferente…

Rin simplemente gruño cerrando sus ojos contrariada, respingando y acomodándose en su lugar.

–Rin…–musito Kagome luego de un prolongado silencio. La pelinegra enfoco nuevamente su parda mirada en ella –Lo único que puedo deducir de todo esto es que tu tampoco le eres indiferente como pensabas…Es raro…lo sé pero…tal vez su comportamiento fue la única opción que tuvo para llamar tu atención.

–Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora –sollozo Rin mortificada ante su situación –Llamar a Kohaku y decirle simplemente que ya no lo amo porque me enamore de alguien más!? –declaro finalmente, quedándose estática ante su confesión y dejando a la otra pelinegra bajo la misma condición.

Su mirada parda se cerró resignada, alejándose de la ventana meditabunda en sus recuerdos.

–Que has dicho! –exclamo Kagome aun sin poder creerlo. Rin simplemente ahogo un sollozo y negó repetidas veces, pero a esas alturas ya no podía escapar.

–Solo olvida lo que dije si? –solicito la joven pelinegra bajo un semblante de tristeza–Kohaku no se merece esto…

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta –Kohaku!? –repitió incrédula –Como carajos puede importarte más el! Acabas de admitir que ya NO LO AMAS! Que hay de TI!?

Rin le miro con tristeza por un momento sabiendo a donde quería llegar –Yo cometí la indiscreción –confeso seria, sintiendo aquel cumulo de sensaciones luchar por salir de su garganta –Lo único que me queda es guardar este secreto para no lastimarle y cumplir con el compromiso que le hice –musito resignada.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio! –Enuncio Kagome molesta, levantándose incrédula de su lugar –De que les serviría!? Sería peor porque no solo te engañarías a ti misma sino a él! Haz pensado siquiera en eso!? Tarde o temprano el lo descubrirá y entonces de que habrá servido todo este sacrificio!?

La mirada parda de Rin se empañaba cada vez más sintiéndose acorralada –Sera el precio justo por el error que cometí, si me perdona o no ya será decisión de el –sentencio sabiendo lo que le deparaba – no veo otra opción.

Kagome suspiro negando repetidas veces –Claro que si, dile la verdad.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola volver a la realidad –Asakura –contesto automáticamente.

–Rin? –pregunto Sango del otro lado del auricular.

–Hola Sango –contesto la pelinegra, endulzando el tono de su voz –Como estas?

–Muy bien, esta todo en orden? –cuestiono la castaña preocupada

–Sí, no te preocupes todo está muy bien –mintió, tragando con dificultad –Se te ofrece algo? Kohaku está bien?

–Oh si!, solo llamaba para saludarte y confirmarte que Miroku y yo ya estamos en Japón – reafirmo con alegría renovada –No puedo creer que ya sea mañana!

Una risa triste se asomo por los labios de pelinegra, soportando el dolor ante el significado de aquellas palabras –Si –suspiro hondamente –yo tampoco puedo creerlo…

Sango frunció nuevamente el ceño preocupada, la voz de Rin sonaba algo triste y apagada –Rin…estas segura de que todo está bien?

Rin parpadeo ahuyentando las lagrimas dándose valor –Si, estoy algo cansada es todo, han sido unas semanas bastante ajetreadas por el trabajo, los preparativos de la boda…-justifico y aunque le costara admitirlo, agradecía internamente tener que hacer aquellos viajes de trabajo ya que le brindaban una ventana de escape a lo rutinaria que se había vuelto su relación con Kohaku.

–Entiendo, discúlpame entonces –musito apenada la castaña al otro lado –Te dejo descansar.

La pelinegra sonrió melancólica sintiéndose aún más culpable –No, Sango no tienes porque disculparte, son los nervios supongo, solo espero que todo salga bien.

–Veras que sí, es natural sentirse así ya se te pasara! –comento Sango en actitud más relajada –Segura que no quieres que vallamos a recogerte hoy al aeropuerto? –pregunto nuevamente la castaña.

–No, no es necesario, llegare muy noche a Japón y prefiero que descansen –suspiro recostándose sobre el diván de su habitación –Deben estar radiantes para mañana.

Sango soltó una carcajada despidiéndose definitivamente entonces de su futura cuñada con un emotivo "adiós" y un "nos veremos mañana en tu boda", y por primera vez en días Rin sonrió ante lo divertida que a veces podía sonar –Seré la de blanco! –contesto recibiendo numerosas carcajadas como respuesta y entonces colgó.

Rin suspiro nuevamente observando la hora en su reloj, ya estaba entrada la tarde y dentro de algunas horas más partiría rumbo a su hogar, los preparativos de la boda finalmente habían quedado listos días atrás, eso sin contar con que su vestido…su anhelado y soñado vestido de novia reposaba aun sobre su envoltorio en la soledad de su departamento en Japón, con tristeza recordó que ni siquiera lo había abierto para admirarlo. Aquello era bastante irónico de creer cuando meses atrás no podía dejar de pensar en el día en el que finalmente lo tendría.

Todo estaba listo, esperando solo por ella. Su boca se torció en un dulce puchero y el ruido en su estomago la alerto –Servicio a la habitación? No era mala idea…

Isla de Borneo – Indonesia

–En el sobre encontrara los datos, su itinerario y todo lo demás que usted solicito señor –musito una voz chillona al otro lado del auricular.

Sesshomaru bufo satisfecho, cortando de inmediato con la llamada para marcar un numero nuevo–Totosai –enuncio con superioridad – Mantén todo listo, llego en 40 minutos –asevero, paseando su ambarina mirada por sobre la majestuosa fachada del Hotel conforme el auto avanzaba hacia la entrada.

El chofer aparco, abriéndole inmediatamente la puerta al magnate. Sesshomaru le miro fríamente asegurándose de haberle dejado clara su instrucción, el chofer asintió obediente retirándose inmediatamente del lugar.

El joven se abrió paso a través del magnífico vestíbulo, ignorando deliberadamente las alabanzas de sus interlocutores conforme avanzaban, entrego un sobre forrado a uno de ellos mientras ambos le reverenciaban entregándole a cambio una tarjeta de acceso.

Sesshomaru avanzo imponente a través de los pasillos, abordando el elevador con elegancia y cuando este llego a su destino, su yermo corazón se estremeció ante lo que sucedería. Habían sido largas semanas de ausencia y durante cada día jamás dejo de pensar un solo instante en ella.

Aquella noche fue única y estuvo llena de muchas revelaciones. Su orgullo había perdurado y lo que no le había permitido expresar con palabras lo demostró con sus actos, entregándole todo sin embargo aquello pareció no ser suficiente para la jovencita ya que para cuando el alba despuntaba y despertó se encontró solo y aquello no le gusto.

Durante los siguientes días el trabajo no dio tregua y por más que trato de localizarla no la encontró. Su asistente le informo que ella y otro grupo de abogados habían tenido que salir del país para atender una emergencia que amenazaba con romper los contratos millonarios que tenían en las otras sucursales.

No respondía a su celular porque el mismo se había encargado de mandarlo al carajo y entre las reuniones directivas, sus responsabilidades y los constantes viajes de ambos los días pronto se transformaron en semanas y entonces la distancia abrió un abismo entre ambos.

Finalmente y luego de 4 largas semanas de negociación, Rin regresaba a Japón exhausta pero satisfecha por haber triunfado en su negociación, aquella noche en la mansión todos celebraban con regocijo su regreso y cuando pensó que no podría haber mejor oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, el imbécil de Kohaku lo sacudió con la noticia de la fecha de su casamiento.

Rin sonreía alegre frente a los presentes, recibiendo millones de felicitaciones mientras Sesshomaru le observaba con reproche marcado a lo lejos, obteniendo con aquel gesto su respuesta. Ya no tenía caso alguno hablar con ella. Rin había hecho su elección. No había vuelta atrás.

Enfurecido ante aquel gesto de debilidad de su parte se marchó lejos del recinto. Su orgullo había sido herido y nadie jamás lo sabría, enterraría todo aquello que ella despertó y lo enmascararía con su acostumbrada muralla de frialdad frente a los demás.

Inu Taisho, quien había sido un excelente maestro en cuanto a negocios, últimamente se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, preocupándose por el bienestar de su primogénito y no era para menos, Sesshomaru prácticamente se había obsesionado con el trabajo dejando a un lado su casi inexistente vida social. Ya no sabía a qué recurrir para obligarlo a dejar ese camino autodestructivo que había elegido, si su hijo no desistía perdería la oportunidad de conseguir algo mucho más importante que la supremacía…una familia.

Así mismo y preocupada por la salud de su padrino Rin decidió afrontarlo, pero todo intento de comunicación fue inútil, ya que si Sesshomaru antes era grosero y rudo ahora podía fácilmente catalogársele como un demonio cruel, frio y carente de sentimientos. La jovencita trato numerosas veces de acercársele y en todas ellas la desprecio, humillándola y castigándola como pago por su ofrenda.

La decepción fue más fuerte que el sentimiento de apego, poco a poco alejo a la única persona que una vez le importo y finalmente la fecha que todos en la familia Taisho habían estado esperando estaba en puerta. En menos de veinticuatro horas la perdería para siempre.

–Necesito hablar con él! – Exclamo Kagome al otro lado de la enorme puerta de caoba fina que fungía como entrada a su oficina –Señorita Higurashi, disculpe pero el Sr. Taisho pidió no ser molestado por absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la familia –remarco su asistente.

–No me importa su maldita imposición y dictadura ese hombre testarudo me va a oír! –señalo de mala gana la joven pelinegra, abriendo escandalosamente las puertas de la oficina de presidencia.

–Señorita! No! –grito la pobre asistente, viéndose superada por la situación.

–Lo siento mucho Seshomaru, pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar! –señalo con coraje, si su cuñada y mejor amiga no se atrevía a decírselo, ella sí que lo haría.

Sesshomaru la atravesó con su atemorizante mirada y entonces con un gesto autoritario corrió a su asustadiza asistente del lugar.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Kagome le reclamo su trato y con coraje le conto parte de aquella verdad que Rin jamás se atrevió a confesarle –No hago esto por ti! Que te quede bien claro! Lo hago por ella! Porque ella si merece ser feliz! –musito observando el semblante aun estoico del intimidante hombre frente a ella.

–Que te hace pensar siquiera que me interesa toda esa sarta de estupideces –musito molesto el albino.

–Tú la amas! –Afirmo con coraje y sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus palabras –Y no finjas conmigo, como haces frente a los demás! Estoy enterada de todo –remarco decidida.

Sesshomaru entreabrió por unos instantes su mirada oro sintiéndose descubierto, nadie absolutamente nadie sabia de aquel episodio, y solo alguien más pudo habérselo contado ya que no hubo testigos. Solo Rin… solo ella pudo haberlo hecho y de ser así entonces…

–Escúchame bien cuñado – remarco Kagome con autoridad, haciendo énfasis en sus siguientes palabras –Esta es tu ultima oportunidad – señalo deslizando una diminuta y discreta tarjeta sobre la pulida superficie de su escritorio –NO la desperdicies – sentencio saliendo inmediatamente de su oficina.

Y justo ahora aquellas palabras se repetían nuevamente en su cabeza, estaba a solo una puerta de verla y reclamarla eternamente para él.

Ingreso la tarjeta de acceso por la rejilla y el seguro de la puerta se desactivo, entrando con decisión en la habitación. Rin se encontraba en la ducha, ausente y meditabunda. El tiempo se le acababa y la resignación aun no le llegaba, cerro el grifo y termino de alistarse. Su equipaje ya estaba listo y aguardaba cerca de la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta lo alerto, escondiéndose tras las cortinas que cubrían el acceso al balcón, Rin se retiro la bata de algodón de su cuerpo y entonces Sesshomaru tuvo nuevamente al alcance de su mano la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, no podía dejar de observarla aquel ritual de belleza lo embrujaba poco a poco, el joven parpadeo aturdido haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos mientras la joven ajena a su escrutinio se terminaba de vestir.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la alerto y asustada se giro para enfrentar con uñas y dientes a su agresor, pero Rin quedo sembrada sobre el suelo al identificarle –Que..que estás haciendo aquí?

Sesshomaru salió de las sombras enfocando su abrasadora mirada ambarina sobre ella –Reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece –musito con voz ronca y profunda.

Un escalofrió recorrió lentamente la espalda de la joven, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, la habrá visto mientras se vestía?, Por supuesto que si tonta! Se dijo. –Como entraste aquí!? Y que es eso de reclamar lo que te pertenece!?

Sesshomaru la encontraba hermosa y adorable con esa actitud, ya no había lugar para las dudas –No te casaras con el imbécil ese –sentencio avanzando hacia ella con imponencia y autoridad.

Rin parpadeo desubicada, retrocediendo automáticamente –Estas loco! –grito levantando sus manos para detenerle, pero fue inútil, Sesshomaru la superaba en estatura y fuerza y con una facilidad impresionante la alzo en volandas sintiéndose absoluto y dueño de su ser.

–Bájame! Suéltame Sesshomaru! –exigió la pelinegra golpeando la espalda baja de este en su defensa –No puedes hacer esto! –grito frustrada, zarandeándose conforme avanzaba hacia la salida de la habitación –Auxilio! Alguien ayúdeme! –solicito, pero el piso parecía estar vacio.

Sesshomaru se mofo escuchando sus reclamos –Es inútil –señalo, avanzando hacia una de las salidas alternas –Que me bajes! Acaso te has vuelto loco! Kohaku te matara! –amenazo la pelinegra.

–Hmpf! –bufo con insignificancia el albino al escucharla –que lo intente –enuncio Sesshomaru malhumorado.

Rin lucho constantemente contra Sesshomaru hasta que este finalmente la coloco dentro del coche ligeramente divertido por su rabieta – Quédate quieta –ordeno dominante, acorralándola contra el asiento de piel trasero y funciono momentáneamente ya que la joven se paralizo ante su hechizante mirada.

–Andando –ordeno autoritario al chofer sin despegar un solo instante su mirada ambarina de la de la joven.

El auto se puso en marcha y tras unos minutos más el joven albino sonrió con superioridad separándose de la pelinegra para que ambos se sentaran adecuadamente. Rin miro preocupada hacia el exterior, era obvio que Sesshomaru había preparado todo aquello, no tenía idea de lo que su actitud significaba y mucho menos hacia donde se dirigían.

–Porque haces esto? –Cuestiono sabiendo que quizás no obtendría respuesta alguna, pero para su asombro no fue así -Ya te lo dije Rin –señalo el hombre con voz ronca entrecerrando su mirada dorada.

El auto se estaciono sobre la autopista de un pequeño aeropuerto, en donde un jet privado parecía estar listo para despegar –Que hacemos aquí? –cuestiono cada vez mas asustada la joven, observando la sonrisa socarrona de Sesshomaru –Vamos o prefieres que te cargue nuevamente?

Rin respingo molesta abofeteándole el rostro, pero aquella caricia lejos de molestarle al joven provoco todo lo contrario y asomando una sonrisa macabra acaricio con sus dedos la zona en donde había recibido el golpe y sin despegar su mirada de la de ella la apego de un jalón hacia él, besándola bruscamente.

Sesshomaru exhalo aire con profundidad satisfecho, alejándose solo lo necesario para morder su labio inferior con posesividad –A la mala entonces –declaro con voz enronquecida, apoderándose de su cintura –No es necesario!…-solicito Rin resignada –Puedo… caminar! –señalo acalorada, saliendo sumisa del auto.

–Andando –ordeno el joven sin despegarse de su lado, Rin avanzo observando dubitativa hacia los alrededores, buscando alguna posible pista que le indicara el lugar en el que estaban, aunque eso ya no importaba dentro de unos minutos partirían rumbo a otro igual de desconocido.

Sesshomaru la encamino hacia el interior del jet asegurándose de que no escapara, su mirada se paseo a lo largo de las instalaciones y entonces la azafata cerro la compuerta de acceso indicando con ello su inminente partida, el piloto encendió el panel de luces indicando que abrocharan sus cinturones y a Rin no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Frente a ella, el joven magnate evaluaba cada uno de sus gestos y muy de vez en cuando su mirada se clavaba sobre sus dulces labios, aquel sabor a melocotón aun perduraba sobre los suyos luego de su arrebato y esperaba con impaciencia poder volverlos a probar.

Sintiéndose objeto de tan exhaustiva revisión, Rin se sonrojo haciendo un puchero y enfrentándolo le pregunto por qué le miraba de semejante manera –Tengo manchas en el rostro o que! –refuto la joven de mala gana. Sesshomaru por su parte solo cerró sus ojos y sonriendo de medio lado la ignoro apropósito.

–Te estoy hablando! –reclamo la joven con actitud arisca desde su lugar, aventándole una toalla de servicio que tenia a la mano. Sesshomaru entreabrió su mirada ambarina al instante observándole de manera penetrante.

–La señora gusta algo de beber? –pregunto de repente la azafata, observando divertida la actitud de la joven.

Rin se paralizo en el instante en el que la escucho decir "señora" y avergonzada por su comportamiento negó en silencio, ladeando su rostro sonrojado hacia la ventanilla que daba al exterior. Aquella reacción no paso desapercibida para el joven, encontrándola infantil y encantadora. Era increíble lo que unas simples palabras lograban hacer en Rin –El señor desea beber algo? –inquirió nuevamente la azafata luego de observar aquel cuadro de lo mas enternecedor.

Sesshomaru negó en silencio, ordenándole a la empleada con un gesto leve que se retirara –Duerme Rin –ordeno de repente poniendo fin a la discusión. La joven solo suspiro cerrando sus parpados.

Algunas horas después un movimiento brusco la despertó, alertándola de que el avión finalmente había aterrizado. Su mirada se paseo desorientada por el lugar buscando inmediatamente a su carcelero y para su sorpresa lo encontró sentando sobre el mismo lugar.

Sesshomaru observaba atento por la ventanilla hacia el exterior, estaba lloviznando y por lo empañado que estaba el vidrio solo alcanzaba a distinguir la vegetación tropical del lugar. El piloto desactivo las luces sobre la pantalla para abrochar el cinturón, indicándoles que podían levantarse con seguridad ahora.

El joven desabrocho con cuidado su cinturón, invitándola a ponerse de pie. Rin permaneció atenta y un sonrojo escapo involuntariamente de sus mejillas –Llegamos ya? -cuestiono dubitativa mientras el albino la conducía en silencio hacia la salida del lugar.

La mano de Rin apretó nerviosa a la de Sesshomaru, observando finalmente el lugar al que habían arribado. La respiración de la joven se agito sintiendo la brisa fresca de la lluvia acogerla, Sesshomaru se apegó más a ella protegiéndola bajo uno de sus brazos mientras avanzaban sobre el camino de sombrillas hasta introducirse sobre uno de los vehículos.

El clima era cálido y aunque llovía podía apreciar la vegetación del lugar, estaban rodeados por palmeras y arboles de frutos tropicales, todo era verde y aun no estaba segura si solo estaban de paso o se quedarían allí.

El automóvil tomo un camino alterno por el que se podía transitar sin problema introduciéndose cada vez más sobre el denso follaje de la selva tropical, acaso estarían cerca del mar? Y su pregunta quedo contestada inmediatamente cuando a su derecha visualizo la bahía de una majestuosa playa que se extendía a lo largo.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron sin dar crédito a lo que veían, tocando el vidrio con una de sus manos. El vehículo avanzo otros 30 minutos hasta llegar a las afueras de un enrejado cubierto por hiedras y flores de la estación.

El portón se activó y el auto avanzo aparcándose sobre una enorme palapa construida a lo largo del lugar. Sesshomaru se bajó junto al chofer indicándole con un gesto mudo lo que debía hacer, avanzo hacia el otro lado del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a la joven para que saliera.

El océano la recibió maravillándola mientras la suave y cálida brisa agitaba su melena azabache, aquello tenía que ser un sueño, Sesshomaru junto su mano con la suya para llamar su atención conduciéndola hacia la majestuosa casa de playa que se encontraba al fondo y muy cerca también de la costa.

Una mujer morena de edad mediana les recibió con una acartonada reverencia –Bienvenidos Sr. y Sra. Taisho – anuncio respetuosamente.

Rin se paralizo nuevamente cuando le escucho decir aquello, era obvio que mal interpretaban las cosas pero entonces porque Sesshomaru no hacía algo para sacarlos de su confusión –Hotaru –enuncio Sesshomaru con autoridad.

–Dígame señor –musito la morena desde su lugar –Lleve a mi esposa a nuestros aposentos, en un rato más Totosai vendrá por usted –demando con voz profunda, hundiendo su rostro levemente sobre el cuello de la pelinegra para besarlo y morderlo con sutileza. La piel de Rin se erizo ante el contacto sonrojándose por su atrevimiento.

Hotaru asintió obediente dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para darles privacidad e iniciar con su encomienda –Enseguida estaré contigo –susurro Sesshomaru con voz ronca en el oído de la pelinegra, dándole un empujoncito leve en el trasero.

Rin parpadeo abrumada, trastabillando un poco cuando sus pies se pusieron en marcha para seguir de cerca a la mujer mayor mientras Sesshomaru aspiraba aire con suficiencia encaminándose hacia el exterior de la casa.

Al entrar a la habitación, la joven pelinegra quedo impresionada con la exquisita decoración del cuarto –Si la señora gusta puedo mostrarle la casa –musito Hotaru con amabilidad.

Rin negó en silencio sonriéndole con dulzura –Así está bien –musito meditabunda, después de todo no pensaba quedarse en aquel lugar y ahora que su carcelero no estaba era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar dónde estaba, pero no encontraba la mejor manera para preguntárselo –Hotaru…-solicito impulsivamente la joven al notar la partida de la mayor.

–Si señora –contesto la mujer atenta desde la puerta.

–Eh…Yo…eh…-balbuceo la joven enrojeciendo –Podría…por favor…decirme si hay alguna ciudad o pueblito cerca de aquí? –pregunto avergonzada mirando hacia el exterior.

Hotaru enarco una ceja confundida –Bueno…aquí no hay señora, pero la ciudad de Rio se encuentra a unos 50 kilómetros de la isla, maso menos a 60 minutos en bote –aclaro enternecida, pensando que tal vez su daimio le había escondido aquello a manera de sorpresa –Necesita usted algo?

Rin enmudeció asimilando sus palabras –No! –musito descolocada mientras le sonreía nuevamente con dulzura a la mujer frente a ella –No, muchas gracias!–señalo con cordialidad.

La mujer morena asintió retirándose entonces. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron un poco más de lo normal – Una isla! Estoy en una isla! –reafirmo anonadada, no recordaba que la familia tuviera semejante propiedad y cerca de…un momento…había dicho Rio… –Rio de Janeiro? Brasil! –concluyo sin creérselo.

Rin abrió ansiosa la ventana corrediza frente a ella sintiendo el aire salado del mar frente a ella –No puede ser…-musito angustiada, y ahora como carajos iba a escapar, divago.

Tokio - Japon – 8:30 a.m.

–Rin! –gritaba Sango del otro lado de la puerta de su departamento, llevaba más de media hora en el lugar y ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse, la castaña había llegado más temprano de lo acordado porque quería ayudarle con su arreglo personal, al principio pensó que la muchacha estaba dormida y en cuestión de minutos le abriría, pero luego de incontables llamadas a su celular y departamento sin contestar comenzó realmente a desesperarse.

Sin respuesta, Sango decidió marcar a Izayoi antes de alertar a su hermano –Hola señora, muy buenos días –saludo la castaña y después de las apropiadas formalidades le solicito hablar con Rin, pensando en que la jovencita tal vez había decidido pasar la noche en su antigua casa.

–No querida, Rin no se encuentra aquí –confirmo la mujer mayor, preparando lo necesario para el evento de mas tarde –Se supone que ella debía llegar ayer por la madrugada, acaso no lo hizo? –cuestiono preocupada.

–Bueno…lo que sucede es que llevo 1 hora afuera de su departamento y ella no está –musito la castaña preocupada –de hecho quedamos de vernos más tarde, pero me levante más temprano y quise darle una sorpresa…

Izayoi se sentó sobre el diván de su cuarto, alertando a Inu Taisho con un gesto mudo en su rostro, su mirada se entorno volviéndose seria –Llamaste a Kagome? –cuestiono luego de un corto silencio.

–No! –contesto Sango con esperanza, pensando que tal vez andaban juntas después de todo eran muy buenas amigas.

–Inu Taisho –escucho decir la castaña del otro lado del teléfono, mientras Izayoi le solicitaba marcar a Kagome. El Taisho mayor coloco el altavoz replicando la voz de Kagome con el segundo timbre –Hola! Buenos días Sr. Taisho –saludo alegre una voz melodiosa al otro lado.

–Hola querida soy Izayoi –saludo la mujer mayor –Disculpa que te moleste a esta hora, pero me podrías confirmar si Rin se encuentra contigo en estos momentos?

Kagome se quedó de piedra en cuanto escucho aquello –Sesshomaru! –se dijo. La pelinegra carraspeo negándole a su interlocutora aquello y preguntándole el porqué de su pregunta.

Sango suspiro ausente alertando a las otras dos mujeres, estupefacta ante el comentario del conserje del edificio.

–Sango, Que sucede? –cuestiono Izayoi atenta al igual que Inu Taisho y Kagome.

–El conserje… me ha confirmado que Rin no llego anoche…aquí…-señalo la castaña.

–Como que no llego –cuestiono Inu Taisho contrariado esta vez.

Sango le pregunto nuevamente al encargado del edificio si estaba completamente seguro de lo que le decía y este le volvió a confirmar –La señorita Asakura siempre pasa a saludar y revisar si no hubo algún contratiempo luego de sus viajes, a ella nunca le ha importado la hora –afirmo el hombrecillo.

Izayoi apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de su esposo –Sango –llamo autoritario el patriarca de los Taisho –Llama a tu hermano y asegúrate de que no esté con él, nosotros investigaremos en el hotel y la aerolínea si el vuelo tuvo algún retraso o cancelación.

–Sí, sí señor –contesto atenta la castaña –Por favor, avíseme si saben alguna noticia –solicito colgando ambos de inmediato la llamada.

Kagome por su parte aun no salía de su asombro, que retraso ni que cancelación!, aquello había sido obra de su cuñado, lo podía apostar! –Señor Taisho, voy a llamar a las otras amistades de Rin, avíseme en cuanto sepan algo –musito, colgando también con la llamada –Rin…-cavilo la pelinegra.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 7:30 p.m. mientras el suyo las 8:30 a.m. –Ya amaneció en Japón… y a esta hora…-suspiro observando los pocos matices del atardecer que por el nublado cielo se filtraban, estaba segura que Sango ya la estaría buscando para ese entonces, solo era cuestión de horas para que todos supieran que no llego a Japón por la noche.

Rin paseo su mirada parda a lo largo de la playa y entonces algo llamo su atención. –Un bote!-se dijo, parpadeando emocionada, tal vez si era lo bastante astuta podría escabullirse de su carcelero, navegar hacia Rio y llamar a casa para solicitar ayuda. Si! Eso haría!

Se deshizo de sus pesadas sandalias con rapidez y de un brinco se adentro en la arena. Al menos lo tenía que intentar. En ese momento, Sesshomaru entraba a la alcoba ligeramente malhumorado por la actitud hostigante de la mujer morena, no quería a nadie cerca, no los necesitaba y haciendo a un lado aquello se enfrasco en buscar a la pelinegra, solo que no estaba por ningún lugar.

Rin avanzaba a trompicones, acercándose cada vez más. El albino recorrió los posibles lugares donde la podría localizar pero no había nada. Lo que le faltaba! –bufo exasperado torciendo sus labios, su mirada ambarina reposo sobre la bahía y a lo lejos la distinguió.

Sesshomaru salió rápidamente de la casa, entendiendo el plan de escape de la jovencita – Maldición – gruño recorriendo con rapidez el tramo de distancia que los separaba y por primera vez agradeció lo poco agraciada que Rin era para la caminata, ya que en menos de lo que pensó la alcanzo.

Rin se giro repentinamente al escuchar unas pisadas bruscas e irregulares a sus espaldas y entonces ya no lo pensó mas y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron –No! –grito molesta cuando sintió como Sesshomaru se apoderaba de su cintura y la tumbaba sobre la arena –Suéltame! –ordeno, removiéndose bajo su cuerpo como animalito salvaje.

–Quieta! –gruño Sesshomaru, exasperado y sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.

–No! –exclamo Rin con lagrimas y la respiración acelerada –Que me sueltes te digo!No quiero estar aquí! No quiero estar contigo!

–Jamás pedí tu consentimiento –afirmo Sesshomaru autoritario, descargando poco a poco parte de su peso sobre su cuerpo, pero aquello no resultaba fácil, la joven pataleaba con brusquedad –Basta ya Rin! –demando imponente y frio, apretando el agarre de su mano sobre sus muñecas.

La joven sollozo ladeando el rostro cansada –Porque haces esto… –susurro agotada y con voz débil, dejando de luchar contra su cuerpo y cerrando con vehemencia sus ojos para no llorar. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas la traicionaron rodando silentes sobre ambas mejillas.

Sesshomaru exhalo aire con profundidad, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello –Todavia no lo entiendes… –musito con voz ronca y profunda esta vez como respuesta. La joven entreabrió su mirada parda observándole con inocencia mientras el mismo le devolvía el gesto encontrándola hermosa.

Su mirada ambarina la detallo, deteniéndose sobre las marcas en sus mejillas que habían dejado las lágrimas y sin dejar de observarle comenzó a besarlas, recorriendo cada tramo hasta su origen. Rin cerró sus ojos suspirando cautivada y cuando Sesshomaru finalmente termino ya no se resistió mas.

Tokio - Japón – 11:00 a.m.

–Kohaku tranquilízate! –solicito Sango desde su lugar en la sala, observando como su hermano caminaba como león enjaulado sobre el living de la estancia. Ya habían entrado al departamento de la pelinegra usando el juego de llaves que guardaba el castaño en su departamento y con pesar habían descubierto que efectivamente Rin no había llegado anoche a descansar.

Inu Taisho mientras tanto dialogaba con los administradores del hotel en el que su ahijada se había hospedado solicitándoles los detalles de su partida, misma que los ejecutivos confirmaban –Sr. Taisho, nuestro sistema muestra que la Srita. Asakura abandono nuestras instalaciones el día de ayer por la tarde –musito el hombre al teléfono.

El patriarca negaba rotundamente, solicitando su apoyo para re-buscar en su base de datos ya que de acuerdo a los registros del aeropuerto la joven no llego al registro para el vuelo de regreso –Están ustedes seguros que no cambio tal vez de habitación!? –cuestiono Inu Taisho esta vez elevando un poco más el tono de su voz.

–No señor, como le comento ya revisamos en nuestra base de datos y no aparece nada mas con respecto a la Srita. Asakura – musito mordaz el empleado –Ya hemos avisado de su posible desaparición a las autoridades, en cuanto el Hotel reciba algún comunicado tenga por seguro que se lo informaremos – asevero el ejecutivo, dejando a Inu Taisho sin poder hacer mas.

Kohaku insistía una y otra vez llamando al celular de la pelinegra pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, solo replicaba un par de veces desviando la llamada a la contestadora. Frustrado aventó el aparato con fuerza, sujetando con impaciencia su melena –Donde estas Rin!

Sango se levanto para brindarle su apoyo, mientras este recargaba una de sus manos contra la pared –Animo Kohaku, ella va a estar bien – antepuso su hermana, mirando de soslayo a los señores Taisho.

Kagome por su parte no sabía qué hacer, ya se había confirmado la ausencia de Rin en el vuelo de regreso a Japón y aunque intuía que su cuñado tal vez no había obrado del modo más correcto no podía delatarlo, no cuando ella misma fue la que le "aconsejo" por decirlo así, robársela en plena víspera de su boda. Su conciencia debía aguantar y esperar hasta que Sesshomaru les marcara para confirmar su bienestar. Solo esperaba que lo hiciera pronto o de lo contrario no soportaría ocultárselo a los señores Taisho por mucho tiempo.

Rin acaricio su rostro con ternura entreabriendo sus labios cada vez más, conforme Sesshomaru acariciaba su lengua explorándola con mucho mayor frenesí, sus manos varoniles se deslizaron por sobre sus ropas sujetándola posesivamente de su cintura para levantarla y cargarla de regreso a la casa.

Las nubes se disiparon poco a poco revelando un manto infinito de estrellas junto al astro nocturno como únicos testigos de aquel acto, Sesshomaru gruño embriagado por su aroma reafirmando sus piernas entorno a sus caderas, mientras Rin le mordisqueaba y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Las manos del joven rompieron la suave tela de la blusa de ella, abriéndola cada vez más para su deleite. La piel de Rin se erizo ante su contacto besando sus labios apasionadamente.

El joven finalmente atravesó el umbral de la alcoba, devorando su cuello con ósculos húmedos que poco a poco fueron bajando hasta situarse sobre la suave piel de su pecho, la espalda de la joven reposo sobre el suave edredón de la cama, arqueándose conforme Sesshomaru exploraba su cuerpo.

Tiernos gemidos abandonaban sus labios sintiendo como los dedos de pianista de él desabrochaban su pantalón, liberándola de este y su prenda interior en instantes. La suave piel de Rin lo embrujo y sin contenerse bajo lamiendo y besando cada tramo de piel en su camino hasta hundirse en su centro.

Un jadeo alucinante abandono su garganta seguido de muchos otros conforme las caricias expertas del hombre entre sus piernas se propagaban en torno a su botón de placer, Rin sentía como el aire abandonaba rápidamente sus pulmones y ya no se sentía dueña de su ser. Las caricias atrevidas de Sesshomaru la sometían a su voluntad, contorsionándose cada vez más mientras sus aspavientos incrementaban.

Era una locura querer parar justo ahora que su hombría le exigía poseerla, el verla y tenerla sumisa bajo su tacto era una sensación bastante gratificante para su ego masculino, se sentía indomable y dueño absoluto de todo, aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rin jadeo su nombre sensualmente sintiendo que ya no podría contenerse más, aquello era indescriptiblemente placentero y un fuego interno la quemaba exigiéndole que la poseyera –Te quiero dentro…-musito con voz entrecortada haciéndolo perder la razón.

Extasiado, Sesshomaru hundió su rostro probándola una última vez antes de terminarse de desnudar, acomodarse entre sus piernas con suavidad y penetrarla con ansiedad.

La pelinegra entreabrió su mirada parda observando complacida a una oro refulgente devorarla, ambos jadeando placenteramente – Mia –gruño Sesshomaru comenzando a mover maravillosamente sus caderas contra las de ella, Rin jadeo nuevamente envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera –Siempre –gimió sintiendo como cada vez entraba más, hasta tocar fondo en ella.

Sesshomaru hundió su rostro en su cuello embriagado por sus palabras, succionando y mordiendo su piel conforme incrementaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, Rin araño su espalda sin poder contenerse más, liberando sonoros gemidos que delataban su gozo y placer.

Sus varoniles manos apresaron con fuerza las caderas femeninas, reafirmando sus movimientos dentro de la pelinegra y enfocando sus irises de depredador sobre los aspavientos de ella. Su pecho rozaba constantemente contra el de ella, alimentándose del aliento del otro, erizando la piel de ambos y logrando que aquella fricción entre sus cuerpos indudablemente los consumiera.

Rin gimió entre lágrimas el nombre del albino, apretándolo abrasadoramente en su interior al tiempo en que el orgasmo les invadía, quemándose al igual que a él. Sus dedos apretaron el agarre de los suyos reforzando su unión, sintiéndose completa mientras Sesshomaru mordía con ternura su labio inferior estremeciéndose y liberándose dentro de ella.

La mirada oro refulgía ardiente observando complacido a una parda rebosante, su respiración aun era irregular y dentro de poco se normalizaría. Rin acaricio su rostro con ternura, lo amaba y ahora estaba segura que el también a ella. Sesshomaru salió con cuidado de su interior, acomodándola entre sus brazos, acaricio la mano en su rostro llevando su dedo anular dentro su boca sin dejar de mirarle de manera hechizante.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron un poco más, sorprendida ante el suave tacto que su lengua hacia entorno a este, aun no entendía que era lo que pretendía. El joven succiono suavemente una última vez, sacando con sutileza su dedo ahora vacio de su boca y de sus labios el aro de metal –Así que era eso –se dijo cautivada la joven, observando como este lo colocaba sobre una de las repisas de al lado satisfecho, sus piernas acariciaron las suyas centrando su atención nuevamente sobre ella, envolviéndola bajo la prisión de sus brazos, las palabras no eran necesarias, no más porque Rin podía verlo en su calida mirada.

Tokio – Japón – 1 p.m.

Ante la ausencia de noticias y desesperado con la situación, Kohaku finalmente había abandonado la mansión bajo la compañía de su hermana con el firme propósito de partir rumbo a Borneo, ya no podía quedarse más tiempo sin hacer nada, se uniría al grupo policiaco y les ayudaría para dar con el paradero de su prometida, no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Inuyasha suspiro cansado, observando a Kagome de soslayo. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que el patán de su hermano había hecho sin embargo, si lo que su novia le había contado era cierto, tampoco podía permitir que Rin se casara con Kohaku solo por obligación y remordimiento. Aquellos dos necesitaban su tiempo para hablar y no dejar cabos sueltos, aun a cuestas del pobre chico.

Sus padres aun no lo sabían y más valía que Sesshomaru no demorara en llamarlos, aunque por cómo estaban las cosas nadie parecía reparar en su ausencia. Nadie sospechaba el hecho de que el no estuviera en esos momentos en los que la familia entera debería estar unida. Bastardo orgulloso de mierda! –pensó el menor de los Taisho con fastidio, al menos la actitud estoica y arisca del mayor había servido de despiste.

Izayoi e Inu Taisho permanecían atentos contemplando que quizás todo aquello se estaba encaminando hacia un posible secuestro en el que de un momento a otro llamarían para demandar dinero. Izayoi aunque pareciera extraño, observaba meditabunda hacia los jardines de la mansión, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila. Algo muy dentro de ella le daba fortaleza y le aseguraba que Rin se encontraba sana y salvo.

El suave sonido de las olas en la playa arrullaba el sueño tranquilo de la joven a su lado, mientras Sesshomaru por su parte permanecía despierto observándole con vehemencia luego de aquella ansiada reconciliación. Tal vez había exagerado y debía haberse controlado se dijo, detallando las marcas que había dejado sobre la suave piel de la joven junto a él.

Del rostro de Rin se dibujo una dulce sonrisa mientras ella misma se aferraba a él involuntariamente, su respiración se hizo más profunda acariciando con sus largos dedos su melena azabache, ahora todo marcharía como debió ser, se dijo. Con cuidado se levanto del lecho que compartían, asegurándose de que no despertara, se coloco solo el pantalón de su pijama y salió hacia la terraza para hacer una llamada, ya era hora.

El timbre replico varias veces y entonces escucho una voz familiar –Padre –musito Sesshomaru serio desde su celular, reconociendo la voz de su progenitor –Ella está bien y no regresara.

Inu Taisho por su parte se quedó pasmado, digiriendo las palabras de su primogénito antes de empezar con su repertorio de reclamos e insultos –Ella!? –se cuestionó el patriarca confundido, pero entonces una alerta se activó en su mente. Eso quería decir que Rin!?...Rin! –se dijo asombrado y sin creer aun lo que escuchaba –Como que no regresara! – exclamo en voz alta esta vez, dejando a los presentes intrigados por su respuesta.

–Al menos no por ahora –sentencio Sesshomaru ligeramente malhumorado por la reacción hosca de su progenitor, aunque aquello era razonable, después de todo había secuestrado a la muchacha.

–En donde están!? –cuestiono autoritario esta vez el patriarca de la familia –Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos!?.

–No es de su incumbencia y no me interesa en lo más mínimo –sentencio fríamente el joven, frunciendo el entrecejo –Llame para hacerles saber que Rin está conmigo y está perfectamente bien –gruño Sesshomaru cortando de golpe con la llamada antes de que su padre continuara.

Inu Taisho por su parte se quedo en blanco, sembrado en el piso y con las palabras en la boca, –Sesshomaru! Su primogénito, era el culpable de todo aquello! Pero como!? Cuando!? –se cuestionaba, tratando de encajar las piezas del inexistente rompecabezas.

–Inu Taisho –musito Izayoi esperanzada, tocándole el hombro. El hombre mayor le devolvió la mirada, revelándole la duda que asaltaba a la castaña mientras Inuyasha y Kagome compartían en secreto una sonrisa de alivio, ya era hora! ahora solo faltaba decírselo a Kohaku y esperar un milagro ya que aquello no sería algo fácil de tragar. Sesshomaru jamás la expondría, eso lo tenían más que claro y por primera vez Inu Taisho concordó con el proceder de su primogénito.

–Llamen al muchacho –ordeno Inu Taisho a Inu Yasha con seriedad, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo.

Izayoi observo a su hijo menor alejarse del lugar –Kagome, será mejor que me acompañes –musito más tranquila la castaña –Debemos dar aviso a los invitados de que la boda no se realizara.

Kagome asintió siguiendo a Izayoi de cerca mientras Inu Taisho suspiraba resignado ante lo que se avecinaba. Inu Yasha colgó su celular con fastidio, confirmando que el castaño y su hermana llegarían a lo mucho en una hora.

Inu Taisho sonrió con suficiencia observando el rostro malhumorado de su otro hijo –Tampoco lo esperabas –asevero, obteniendo un mohín como respuesta – No pensé que la enana esa tuviera tan malos gustos –señalo.

Y tal y como lo habían esperado, la noticia no le sentó nada bien al joven castaño –Pero que dice! Como que mi prometida no piensa volver!? – cuestiono Kohaku incrédulo, conteniendo su coraje –Nuestra boda es en 2 horas!

–Era…-corrigió Inuyasha en tono serio y neutro, detrás del mullido sillón en donde se encontraba sentado su padre.

Kohaku le miro sin entender mientras sus puños se apretaban con mayor fuerza sintiéndose vencido e imposibilitado –Sr. Inu Taisho, creo que al menos merezco una explicación –demando serio ante el estoico semblante del hombre frente a él.

Inu Taisho entrecerró su mirada decidiendo sus siguientes palabras, Inuyasha por su parte no entendía por qué el castaño se empeñaba en hundir más el dedo sobre su propia yaga –Lo único que sé es que mi prometida por alguna razón que desconozco decidió en el último momento abandonarme, causándome no solo un gran deshonor a mi sino también a mi familia –puntualizo molesto, levantándose de su lugar.

–Porque no es ella la que me dice esto personalmente! –espeto ante el mutismo de los presentes –Tan poco valor tuvo para hacerlo? –cuestiono dolido y con coraje.

Inuyasha afilo su mirada dorada conteniéndose de romperle la cara –No – asevero Inu Taisho, luego del abrumador silencio –Las razones yo mismo las desconozco –señalo desubicando al castaño nuevamente – Sin embargo…si lo hizo fue porque ella lo medito mucho antes y considero que era lo más sensato –puntualizo a la defensiva, clavando su penetrante mirada dorada sobre el hombre de enfrente para dejar clara su postura.

Kohaku entrecerró su mirada con molestia –O más bien alguien la persuadió –musito con acidez, buscando en sus rostros alguna señal muda que pudiera indicarle algo –Rin no pudo haber tomado esta decisión por ella misma –sentencio revelando seguridad en sus palabras.

Inu Taisho levanto su rostro en un gesto altivo, retándolo con su mirada a continuar. Ya había tratado de razonar con el joven, pero en vista de su testarudez no veía otra opción más razonable que la de que el mismo se enterara por propia cuenta de la situación real. Kohaku ladeo el rostro meditabundo, percatándose de algo que en su momento no había tenido oportunidad de notar.

–Donde esta Sesshomaru? –cuestiono autoritario, evaluando la reacción de los presentes.

Las miradas de Inu Taisho e Inuyasha vacilaron por un momento, revelándole lo suficiente como para indagar más. El castaño abrió los ojos impactado, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras su subconsciente le recordaba con rapidez cada uno de los desplantes rudos y groseros del primogénito de Inu Taisho. En todos siempre Rin aparecía de por medio –Imposible –musito aun sin creerlo, a su mente acudieron traicioneras todas y cada una de las veces en las que Rin le marco para cancelarle justificando que todo se debía al trabajo.

Inu Taisho suspiro con resignación, levantándose de su lugar sin retirarle la mirada. Kohaku le observo expectante y su sola mirada junto a la de Inuyasha fue suficiente para que confirmara sus sospechas – El! –exclamo indignado –Desde cuando saben esto!? – exigió el castaño con rabia.

–Realmente tiene importancia –musito Inu Taisho con tono mordaz –De que te serviría saberlo si no puedes cambiar nada.

Los ojos del castaño refulgieron con rabia, mirando a ambos desdeñosamente –Su preciada ahijada no es más que una mujer vulgar y cobarde –escupió con coraje y de manera tajante, abandonando inmediatamente el recinto.

El eco del choque de las puertas resonó fuerte y con brusquedad –Nos vamos! –espeto Kohaku autoritariamente a su hermana desde el otro lado de la sala.

Sango le observo horrorizada, que es lo que había sucedido para que su hermano terminara bajo semejantes circunstancias –Kohaku que te pasa! –reclamo Sango una vez que le dio alcance mirando hacia los rostros de las presentes.

Izayoi ladeo su rostro sin poder decir nada mientras Kagome le observaba molesta ante su falta de respeto –Aquí no tenemos más que hacer –musito cortante el castaño, mirando despectivamente a la madrina de su ex prometida –La boda se cancela.

–Pero… Porque!? –cuestiono Sango desubicada siguiéndole de cerca –Rin no es la mujer inocente y pura que a ti y a mí nos hizo creer –asevero hastiado, mirando se soslayó a las dos mujeres a sus espaldas –Todo lo contrario –espeto con crueldad.

Los ojos de Sango vibraron mientras Kagome le brindaba consuelo a Izayoi desde su lugar, sintiéndose impotente y con unas profundas ganas de reclamarle al joven frente a ella, pero Inuyasha no se contuvo y de un buen derechazo le acomodo las nuevas ideas que tenía el castaño respecto a su pequeña "hermana" –TU NO la mereces! –gruño Inuyasha desde su lugar con rabia y coraje en sus ojos –Por eso TE DEJO! –ladro conteniéndose de seguir ante la súplica de su madre.

Inu Taisho se colocó protectoramente al lado de su esposa, brindándole consuelo mientras Sango impactada por la confesión de su hermano y la de los presentes ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse del piso retirándose ambos inmediatamente del lugar. Inuyasha resoplo malhumorado revisando de reojo a su madre, sabía que esos dos no habían obrado bien con su proceder pero egoístamente se sentía en el fondo tranquilo por ella y su hermano, nunca le gusto del todo Kohaku.

Rin despertó con el canto suave de las aves, reparando en la ausencia de Sesshomaru. Froto sus ojos para adaptarse a la luz del lugar, observando el vaivén que hacían las cortinas con el viento. Afuera el clima estaba delicioso y la invitaba a pasearse, inspecciono los alrededores en busca de alguna prenda que pudiera vestir ya que su ropa había quedado prácticamente inservible dado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al recordarlo, sintiendo como su corazón latía emocionado, y entonces su mente la traiciono. –En donde estaría él? –se preguntó, cubriéndose tímidamente con la suave tela de las sabanas. Su mente divago y divago cuestionándose, Que es lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento con ellos dos?, un resoplido abandono sus labios. No tenía caso mortificarse por ello, dentro de poco lo sabría, así que optimista enrollo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo buscando en el armario al fondo del cuarto algo que le sirviera para cubrirse.

Sus ojos pardos se abrieron con sorpresa, descubriendo incrédula que había dentro de él ropa y accesorios destinados probablemente para su uso personal, la joven detallo la rica tela decidiéndose por una blusa holgada semitransparente de botones de color blanco y un mini-short de mezclilla azul marino con desgastes sobre la tela de una de las repisas de al lado. Se vistió y salió hacia el exterior sonriendo como una niña pequeña, la arena era suave y rica al tacto con sus pies, era curioso como anoche en su frenesí, no había siquiera reparado en un detalle como ese.

Rin hundió sus pies sobre la burbujeante espuma que traían las olas, sonriendo encantadoramente y sintiendo como de pronto todas sus tristezas la abandonaban. La joven se abandonó brincando y correteando como una chiquilla de 12 años a lo largo de la orilla, huyendo traviesa de las olas cuando estas amenazaban con alcanzarle. Sin sospechar que detrás de ella cubierto por la sombra de las palapas Sesshomaru la observaba ensimismado.

La joven giro su rostro sonriente observándole intensamente, una nueva ola la sorprendió mojándola y haciéndola reír ante su despiste mientras su espectador avanzaba hacia ella hasta darle alcance. El por su parte permanecia sereno y expectante –Sucede algo? –pregunto la joven avergonzada ante su minucioso escrutinio.

Sesshomaru negó, acariciando su mejilla. La mirada parda de Rin se entorno regalándole aquel brillo que lo hechizaba y sin decir más suavemente se inclinó para besarla, sujetando su cintura con posesividad conforme profundizaba más su caricia. Las olas iban y venían y para ellos aquello solo era el comienzo.

Rin se apegó más a él, correspondiéndole y aferrándose a su cuello. Un gruñido emergió de la garganta del joven, levantándola imperioso de la arena para colocarla sobre sus caderas, los labios del joven ahora se deslizaron por sobre la frágil piel de su cuello, mordiéndolo repetidas veces.

–Dime que esto no es un sueño –susurro enamorada, sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, correspondiendo inmediatamente a sus caricias mientras el albino reafirmaba su agarre y reanudaba el camino de regreso a la casa con ella en brazos.

Habían sido 3 semanas largas de ausencia en las que solo se dedicaron el uno al otro. Tiempo en el que ambos no perdieron oportunidad para reafirmar en cada ocasión que se pertenecían, Rin apenas tuvo oportunidad de hablar con sus "padres" respecto al asunto, prometiéndoles que regresaría pronto bajo una mirada de rotunda desaprobación del albino. Izayoi lloraba enternecida al lado de Inu Taisho al escucharla rebosante de felicidad y aunque al principio ambos desaprobaron el proceder de Sesshomaru, se alegraban de que ambos estuvieran juntos y esperaban con anhelo su regreso.

Aquella tarde luego de finalizar su llamada, Sesshomaru la había llevado hacia uno de los majestuosos riscos de la isla, entregándole finalmente ahí frente al imponente mar azul y bajo aquel atardecer su símbolo de unión y compromiso. Rin llevo su mano derecha a su boca, mientras su mirada chocaba con la dorada infinita del albino, tal vez no fueron las palabras más románticas que ella alguna vez soñó, pero si el momento más perfecto.

Rin sonrió asintiendo enternecida, consintiendo el deseo de ambos mientras Sesshomaru juntaba su frente con la de ella bajo aquella puesta de sol que terminaba poco a poco, bañando con sus últimos roces las aguas saladas del mar. La joven sabía que él no era precisamente un hombre de flores y corazones, sin embargo sus acciones completaban la ausencia de sus palabras.

El juez a sus espaldas finalizo con el acostumbrado protocolo y sin despegar sus ojos marrones de los color oro de él, vio el juramento que él le hacía bajo aquel silencio, uno que ella aceptaba y comprendía a la perfección –Te amo, Sesshomaru –musito Rin con voz dulce, acariciando su rostro con ternura mientras su ahora esposo se apoderaba dominante de sus labios para sellar aquel pacto de dos.

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasion!**


End file.
